federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1335-1357 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2374. *CP - August, 2374 *CP - October, 2374 Cardassian Plots Feeling stressed out, QUESTA realizes that her responsibilities with Cydja are quite hard and that the other Cardassians are giving her a tough time. Deep Space Nine Plots When the Defiant and Fenrir arrive to DS9, BENJAMIN SISKO, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE, KATAL T’KASSUS, QADIRA ROSHEN, VALORA XAAN, WALTER RAINER, CORBAN MADDIX and MARCUS WOLFE see the mine field deactivated and destroyed. WEYOUN, with CORAT DAMAR and LEGATE DUKAT realize they have won but are shocked when the Defiant goes right into the wormhole to oppose the Dominion Fleet. BENJAMIN goes into the wormhole and has a vision of the Prophets who talk to him about making a sacrifice. MARCUS eventually has a vision as well, the Prophets explaining he has to make a sacrifice and he guides Sisko to make the deal. BENJAMIN eventually comes out of the wormhole but the fleet is gone. DUKAT with DAMAR and WEYOUN are shocked and call to evacuate the station. DUKAT is preparing to leave the station when he tries to get TORA ZIYAL to leave with him. DAMAR finds it a waste of time and shoots her, leaving Dukat behind (September 01, 2374). QADIRA and KATAL are happy to be back to the station and happier to find her rug was intact. BRYCE WREN and ALLYSANN KNIGHT go to his quarters and look to make sure his things are there and talk about how they are glad to be back. JAKE SISKO is reunited with his father BENJAMIN and they talk about what has happened while they were away. MARCUS is disturbed over the decision he had to make around JADZIA so when he faces her again, he finds it hard to not shatter under the intense emotions. AMITY DAMAR is worried she may be pregnant and seeks out JULIAN BASHIR only to have it confirmed that she is. MARCUS and JADZIA prepare to go to a party for getting the station back when he detours to the temple where Jana’s body is. JASON ORILLIA is there and he explains this is his entire fault. QUARK and MIXIE BRIDGES are getting rid of the kanar on the station before guests start coming in, including JADZIA and MARCUS. QADIRA, KATAL, ISAAC HAMMOND and MARLON NADIS are next and call to have some real Romulan Ale. FAITH BRIDGES is more than happy JAKE arrives and spends a lot of her time with him. WALTER RAINER is happy to be celebrating and they all make a toast to the Klingons. BENJAMIN, ALLYSANN, BRYCE and J’PEL are late comers but they all end up having fun despite the sad memories. KATAL and MARCUS talk in the morning only for her to explain that ORILLIA was dead after committing suicide. Marcus is more than shocked and explains he should’ve known better since he had just seen him. He confesses to Katal that he is going to be responsible for Jadzia dying (September 10, 2374). LELOU VENARA is more than distraught when Jason dies and cries to TYBEE SEMENOVA and SASNETT IXAKA before he offers to look after her and stay the night. JULIAN BASHIR officially rules Orillia’s death as a suicide before talking to AKALA AIEN in hopes of making her feel less discriminated against for being Cardassian. JULIAN talks to JADZIA and reminds her she needs to get her physical now they are all back and settled. MARCUS gets back to the quarters drunk since he wants to avoid JADZIA but they get into an argument when he tells her he feels responsible for her death. New character NORAH DANIELS comes to the station and talks to ELIM GARAK about his shop being vandalized. ISAAC is in the bar with MIXIE talking about Orillia’s death and how he died to protect those he loved, which reading now is a sad foreshadowing of what Isaac does later on. KATAL talks to MARCUS and explains she is super annoyed she is scrubbing manifolds since she could be doing more important things with her skills. JADZIA finally goes in for her physical and JULIAN explains to her that she is two weeks pregnant. #09 September, 2374 2374 #09 2374 #09